Pathologies of the gastro-intestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens are commonly treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Physicians have become increasingly willing to perform aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures which increase the risk of perforating the wall of the GI tract or require closure of the GI tract or wounds as part of the procedure. Many conventional devices for hemostasis are difficult may be inefficient for the type of perforation, condition or anatomy being treated.